Blue Blood
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: pale.. nocturnal a unatural 'thing' of this time  period . The more secrets  you discover ,the more at risk you are of being killed .A forbidden love that is never meant to be . your were never meant to cross paths ever again and yet, you did .


You were with Maki Tokitou and Kenta Usui from English Ligature class, near glossy banks of the valley river. The Storm surprisingly rolled in and having it already been passed your curfew , you were left alone with your own two feet to carry you back to the resting spot around the fire . You let Karin and Kenta have their little private make out session, you could go without watching. You ripped off a piece of granola you had in a back pocket and placed it on a stone where a little rabbit happened to be. You watched it scurry away mud slinging mud on its ears .You gripped your converses , informed the two you were leaving though your sure they were too busy getting it on to hear and headed for home .

Rain sheeted down on the now dark city side of surrounding Tin Fish, a local Japanese restaurant that was transformed into a nightclub . You swiftly passed through, though the cemetery stopped you . Quickly as possible you stepped easily over the sunken graves of the cemetery; even in the heaviest of fog you could still find your way home from here . Though there was no fog here tonight , the darkness and onslaught of rain were deceiving enough. There was movement along the fringe of your vision and you snapped your head back to at the first glance of what appeared to be a semi tall muscular figure topping a nearby monument who stood up . He appeared to be not stone or marble because the guy did have arms and legs. His torso was naked , as well as his feet and his jean hinge low to his waist revealing a peek of his black Calvin Klein boxers. He hopped ( which did not look like a hop from where you were standing , it looked more of a glide) down from the monument, the ends of his Black hair dripping rain .It slid down his face which was too pale to be considereda skin color .Your hands held your body protectively , force of habit lately .

"Who's there."

The boys mouth hinted a smile .

"Don't play stupid games with me ." You warned .

"I asked for your name ,now say it ."

"Heh." He leaned against a willowed tree.

You shook a little because you couldnt understand how he could of gotten there that fast .You reassured yourself. somewhat.

"Why should I." Your facial expression changed to a annoyed look.

"Because you cannot just sneak up on someone and not explain yourself ." You say clumsily and cursed yourself for sounding so scared though you were pretty messed up from this surprise attack .Even though your heart is racing really fast all you can think about is racing towards the nearest house .The boy gave a lazy shake of his head .

"I think i can .Your just scared of what i might be doing to you .There's really no difference ."

Your fists clenched at the insult . "Excuse me ."

He didn't know anything about you , so why was he judging you from the start? He's just a stranger, someone who you had no interest in getting to know and honestly you could care less.

"I'll ask one more time ." You say in a low voice while whipping a hand down your face to remove rain droplets .

"Who the hell are you ." He ignored the question , walked up to you and grabbed both of your arms .He locked eyes with you .You gawked a little .. okay a lot at his appearance .His honey hazel eyes flickered at your body, eyeing your breasts and hips .He looked a year old than you, possibly two. You felt uncomfortable yet somewhat calmed .

You felt a clench of fear in your stomach.

"Move , now ." The ground underneath you shaked a little .Thoughts were moving through your mind quickly , you had no idea what to do , and yet your fingernails were digging into your thighs. You glared at him .

He smirked . "Ooooh, scary."

Blinking and sighing while trying to make sense of what the hell was going on, the boy or teenager , crouched to level contact with you .

"You going to back down so easy,? Not much wild about you, is there?"

Gritting your teeth you tried spitting at him but missed by a inch. He lifted his hand to your cheek and lead it down tracing your cheek bones . He sighed , which sounded like a moan . Weird, You thought. Watching him watch you, you saw him trailing his finger to your lips you part them but decided to keep them closed .

"Close your eyes."

You forced out a harsh laugh but your throat gave up and you chocked on the sound .Your knees buckled like you were smacked from behind and you fell forward. The boy caught you , grinning . Heat rose to your fair skinned cheeks .It took half of your energy to lift your hand .You smacked his face , hard. He laughed , a mocking one though there wasn't any humor .You had no idea why but you wanted to touch his face. Was someone manipulating you? All you know was that you'd do whatever it was ..well are forced to do to get out of there but after that you'd destroy this kid .

"Fine." You spat out . He raised your head , tilting it to the left revealing your neck .You closed your eyes , praying that this kid doesn't molest you .You felt a touch on the right side of your flinched a bit .The wind picked up its pace and the rain had stopped .This made you shiver a bit . He pulled you close to his bare eyes still were closed .You could feel a warm sensation that made you again ,a tongue glided down your right cheek , to you it felt strangely ..._exhilarating._ You half grimaced , half smiled . He must of seen it too. Maybe If I actually corporate then he'd let me go home ? The thought lingered in your mind .

"Open." He commanded in a harsh tone .You did as said. He stared at you for a few minutes , you started feeling a bit dizzy. his grip on your waist tightened. All you could see was him tilting his head a little to meet your neck .Your bodies were pressed faintly as you tired to eye his movement , intently . His tongue on your neck, felt cold .You could feel warm smooth lips on the bare skin, sucking .

"St-stop." You stuttered out , forcing anger though that wasn't what you were feeling at the moment .

He smirked a little , then a piercing agonizing pain arise in the spot he licked. You shierked out loudly and gripped his cold shoulders the harder you grabbed onto , he harder he bite. He stopped after a while ,then watched your reaction. Your eyes were swamped in tears from the pain you experienced. His finger wiped away a couple. You clenched your neck .

"What .?what did you just do to me?"

"Chill, I did not to break anything." He said with a smile .

Your whole body trembled with mixed emotions . Fear-anger and a whole lot of other things.

Midori Saka was literally now your personal hell on earth .

"Are you trying to be _funny ."_ You hissed out .

"You do not just grope someone who you just met and you certainly don't check them out and let alone walk up to them and demand of this." You said while waving your hands to describe your body .

He laughed mockingly. Why is he laughing? This isn't funny shit.

" Your so full of it . Yeah i groped you .. your rather attractive. Duh i was checking you out , who wouldn't. But i didn't walk up to you , you just happened to find me ."

You had a profane retort coming but you held your tongue . Your next comment was said with hatred.

"Go fuck yourself ."

He smirked seductively . "Why don't you do me instead . Although i don't think Maki would like that too much ."

The boy's eyes lifted to meet yours. " Besides you don't look too experienced .. I'll change that." He said , sticking out his tongue .

You twitched a little. Your blood boiled and you smacked his face again this time with more force . A red hand printed appeared, he yelled out with amusement .

"How the frick do you know her." You shouted while getting anger by the second . The boy turned walking away and although you wanted to go after him you didn't . Kneeling there , in a middle of mud that was still wet from the rain fall you saw a scar that was on the back on His neck .It looked sort of deep for one .

"Hey! Hey what a second !" You shouted out . The boy didn't turn around . You didn't need his approval for anything . But you were getting pissed off the more he didn't reply to your concern.

" Manuke" .Ass hat

The wind howled with his laughter . Standing there , in disbelief you tried to recap what happened but all you could think of was going home before your parents discovered you were never home and they sent out the Police thing was still in your mind though , the thought of this guy knowing about maki .


End file.
